I Am Terra Gaiden, and This Is My Story
by darth chunky
Summary: Terra Gaiden, a young Imperial lieutenant with a special gift, must find a way to prevent his fellow comrade bad future from coming true and that's include his boss, Lord Vader!
1. Chapter 1

_I can hear everybody's thought. I can see someone future by touching them. And most important is, I can fight, like a Jedi. I've been keeping this secret since I was a kid, though my foster parents know but they ignore it anyway. And now, I am an Imperial Lieutenant, aid to the most feared leader in the galaxy, Lord Darth Vader. This is my story of how I survive his lordship wrath and anger but end up with him as differently as I thought…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Terra Gaiden?"

I was caught day-dreaming again when Admiral Piett calls me twice, this time with my full name at the bridge; hurriedly I went over him and give away the daily reports. Along with a couple of apologies and I know this man is kind-hearted for forgiving me, as always. I once accidentally bumped him near the elevator, and I've seen what his future looks like and it was horror. But still, I didn't say anything to him and went away. I wonder what he react if he knows what will become of him in the future.

"Very good, now do send this to Lord Vader. You are dismissed."  
"Thank you, admiral."

Salute and I make my way to Lord Vader's chamber.

I still remember the first day Lord Vader promoted me to be his aid. It was rather cool actually; there was this couple of rebel spies near the Correlian systems. With my brilliant strategy, and stealthy, all of the rebels ships hyper-drive has been shut off while they were having fun at the planet surface and trapping them. It was successful, and I didn't notice lord Vader was there at that day.

But… he's been in a rather bad mood nowadays. And I don't DARE to "accidently" bump on him anyway. Then I enter his chambers, just to find him standing near the window beside of his pod chamber. I always pull up my mind shield, afraid that lord will discover my special talent. Slowly, I reach behind him.

"Umm… My Lord? Here's the report that Admiral send."

And slowly, he turns around. He stares me down, as if he's trying to "find" something. I, also can feel it, he's trying to probe my mind, like he did to others. I guess Vader is a curious man like me. Saying nothing, he takes the holo-pad. But, as I give him the report, my hands touches his leather like glove. Then I see white sparks from behind of my eyes….

"_Lord Vader was fighting with some blond man who wore completely black clothes. The blond man seems so angry and lord Vader is losing…………."_

"Can I have the holo-pad now, Lieutenant?" Lord Vader ask me in his menacingly tone.

I didn't notice that I have been standing there, gawking at him and didn't let go of the holo-pad as he takes it. Then I quickly turn around and ran away. I can't believe I actually ran out from his chambers.

I am so dead man.

Do review thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II_**

As the lieutenant walk out, well he _ran out_ actually, Darth Vader think back when he's trying to probe the young lieutenant mind. To his surprise, Gaiden quickly pull up his mind shield, which is only force sensitive beings can only do that. Darth Vader strode out and he can feel Gaiden aura through the force and heading to his direction.

Executor Storage Room

I was like... so freak out right after lord Vader probe mind attempt. Now, he must have known my ability which is he's gonna kill me. I don't know what to do but suddenly I feel something very odd. I feel that something or someone is heading here. One thought came out in my mind, "Lord Vader."

**_Executor Bridge_**

"Where is Lieutenant Gaiden?"  
"Well…admiral, sir, we also didn't know where he went."

Admiral Piett just receives a word from Lord Vader about his Aid. He must not let the lieutenant leave the ship at any cost or he will face the consequences. To him, there's nothing threatening about this Gaiden. He looks like any ordinary imperial officer that he meets, but he guesses that looks can be deceiving too.

"Admiral?"  
Piett turn around to see Captain Jerjerod, his old friend whom Piett ask to join him onboard, gives out the report about the young Lieutenant whereabouts.

"I think he's maybe somewhere in the compartment storage, sir".  
"Well, did you lock everything, the escape pod and everything?"  
"Already done, sir".

Piett suddenly feel dizzy, he shakes his head but it won't go away. Captain Jerjerod quickly rushes to his side and pull out a chair for admiral to sit.

"Admiral? What's the matter? You look…pale..."  
"I… I don't know captain… I feel…arrghhhh!!!"

He clutches his head, he feels like his head is aching so badly! Piett shut his eyes because of the pain; he could hear his subordinate shouting for a medic and Jerjerod, he was so panic but as Piett reopens his eyes…

"Where…where am I?"

Piett looks around; he wasn't even at the Executor's bridge. Everything was white, he looks down and saw that he didn't wear his uniform but wearing a full white sleeveless shirt, long trousers and barefoot. He could feel the coldness of the floor but he feels so calm in here. Suddenly he heard someone calling out his name. Piett turn around but no one's there, with determination, he walks further ahead into the endless white room.

"I didn't know I can find you here, Admiral Piett."

Piett turn around, shockingly to see the missing Lieutenant Gaiden is here!

_To be continue…_

Still trying to improve my English grammar and please review!


End file.
